


Small Town Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Small Town Boy

Clint might live in the city.  
But at heart,  
He is a small town boy.  
He liked the country side.  
The life there agrees with him.  
He loves country music.  
The farms,  
The solitary atmosphere.  
Lasting friendships and closeness.

This all is lost in the city life.  
The city is cold.  
While a small town,  
Is warm and homey.


End file.
